The present invention relates generally to user communications and specifically to messaging in attention critical environments such as environments where a user operates a vehicle or other equipment.
Mobile devices such as cell phones, tablets, and laptops enable users to communicate in a wide variety of environments. However, some communication modes that are facilitated by these devices (e.g., email communications and text messaging) are incompatible with attention critical tasks and environments. For example, users that operate a vehicle or factory equipment must maintain sufficient focus to operate the vehicle or equipment reliably and safely.